The Test (Quest)
This is part of a series of quests. The seems to be what initiates the main quest of the game and branches off into different quests. First, talk to Razi inside the Little Rooster Tavern at the Western Passage. Buy his fake crown for 1 copper coin. Next, go to the Fair and try to sell it to the blacksmith who is located in the north-western part of the zone. He will give you a wooden sword which is corrosion proof, claiming it is the Sword of the Seven Dead Kings. Go back to Razi to complain that you got ripped off. He will fill you in on a new venture by scamming people out of their money by pretending to be a tax collector. Pick up the Tax Collector's Decree that he drops and go back to the Fair. Talk to Khoda (the identify & repair shopkeeper) on the north-eastern part of the map and tell him to pay up. He wants to see your decree first, so give it to him. He will then refuse to give it back, but still pays you 1 silver coin for it. Go back to Razi again to tell him you've lost the decree. Razi will then inform you it was all part of a test. If you explore all the dialogue options he will give you an exquisite master key, a passphrase, and information about slavers hiding in the Wood Cabin. Congratulations, you are stupid enough to have passed this test! Slavers Go to the Wood Cabin and talk to the head slaver. Inform him that you know he is a slaver, and he will offer you 1 gold coin for every companion you bring to him. You can do this with Posh (and possibly with the Mayor of the Soury Village during the Demon Jail quest). The better option is to attack the slavers (using 'u' to attack them treacherously). They are no push-overs, so make sure you are well equipped and prepared. Once you have killed them all the main slaver will drop his head and some gold coins. Bring the head to Razi, who will reward you with a random artifact. Passphrases You need two passphrases, of which Razi gives you the first ('Steel'). The other one can be obtained from Raghar in the temple of the Blue Robes, if you give him the True Sword of the Seven Dead Kings (and possibly if you free the Gloom Spirit in the Temple of Silence). Talk to Goon in the Temple of Silence once you have both passphrases and he will reveal his plans to you. Find the Source of Evil Goon will reveal that those who reside in the Temple of Silence belong to the Nighstar Order. Their goal is to find the source of evil that is tainting the land and put a stop to it. He tasks you with first finding that source of evil. As of yet, the source has not been found. There are several demons that, upon being discovered, will add dialogue options when conversing with Goon: * The invisible demon in dwarftown that is a main character of Demon Jail. Goon mentions that he is already under surveillance and is not a threat. * The two invisible demons surround Peleshka in the Fair. Goon will mention that sometimes mortals make deals with imps, and that they are fools. Peleshka does not seem to be the source.